Fallen Stars ¿Demon or Angels?
by Aiko Tenku
Summary: *En Hiatus* Unas criaturas magicas oscuras se han librado de su antiguo dueño. La mas pequeña de la familia Li, tendra una labor enorme. ¿Podra tranquilizar a las cartas lastimadas por su antiguo dueño?. En posible continuacion [2019]
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Esta es el tercer arco, si empiezan por aca, les recomiendo leer primero "El Enemigo De Sakura", despues "Sakura y Las Esferas Mágicas" para poder entender de que va esto. Gracias.**

Fallen Stars ¿Demon or Angels?

Capitulo 1 - "El inicio de todo"

Dicen que todo inicio tiene un final y un medio que lo justifica. Independientemente de las razones de la misma y el fin. Sin depender del porque o la misión.

En la torre de Tokyo se podía observar a un adulto mayor con un extraño báculo en sus manos. Cerca de este último habían unas cartas de color oscuro, de color negro para ser más precisos.

"Solo debo sellarlas antes de destruirlas, son un peligro para este mundo"

Pero al parecer, al momento de hacerlo, no había sellado correctamente su poder, causando que no solo la torre de Tokyo recibiera daño, sino que también su dueño muriese de un golpe, completamente quemado por una de sus cartas. Sus creaciones lo habían matado.

Unos demonios en forma de cartas fueron liberadas por ahí. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué tan peligrosas pueden ser?. Nadie lo sabe, solo su creador lo sabía, pero no pudo eliminarlas a tiempo.

"Este mazo de cartas, tiene la particularidad de ser bastante distinto a los demás, las cartas pueden ser en parte comunes a los juegos actualmente creados, pero a su vez integran cards que no existían antes. Estas cartas son extremadamente difíciles de controlar, pero quien tenga el suficiente valor y fuerza para hacerles frente, podría volver a ponerlas a control de una buena ves. ¿existirá alguien que pueda con semejante tarea?."

[Residencia Li]

Era una mañana de fin de semana típica en la mansión Li. Arashi se encontraba entrenando tranquilo, aunque esta vez había recibido una divertida pero relajada manera de que su padre le retase esta ves a un duelo de verdad, a ver que tanto había mejorado.

Bueno ambos no daban su brazo a torcer, aunque un ruido muy fuera de lo común, los saco de concentración.

"¡Shaoran Li! ¡Arashi Li! ¡Pero qué demonios se creen que están haciendo aquí dentro! ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que decirles que no quiero que usen las espadas dentro de la casa? ¡No solo rompieron las alfombras sino que también los cuadros y decorados!" –grito Sakura Li, estando claramente molesta por el desastre en la sala-

Ambos tanto padre e hijo se miraron y ambos miraban asustados a la mujer que tenían enfrente. Definitivamente les darían su merecido por romper todo.

Mientras tanto, en el jardín se podía claramente escuchar el silencio aunque interrumpido anteriormente por la nombrada, que no pudo evitar que la joven que meditaba ahí, se riera perdiendo totalmente la concentración.

"Jajaja, papa y Arashi otra vez los van a castigar" – se rio una joven de aproximadamente diez años- "mama les hará comprar todo pero esta vez sin que ella les ayude" –sonrió- "deberían entrenar afuera, no adentro, un día de estas mama los perseguirá con la espada" –negó con la cabeza antes de seguir meditando-

La tarde tras ese pequeñísimo incidente había trascurrido normalmente, pero al horario de la cena, todavía la joven Zoe Li no había retornado al interior de la residencia, causando que sus padres se acercaran.

Pero antes de que estos llegasen a ella, algo se vio en los ojos de la joven. Estaba asustada acababa de ver algo horrible. Pero eso no fue lo único, sino que también vio algo justo a las espaldas de sus padres.

"papa, mama, quítense de ahí!" –alcanzo a gritar la joven antes de que sus padres dieran un paso más- "Cuidado!" –grito rápidamente-

¿Qué demonios era esa cosa? ¿Qué clase de forma era eso? ¿De dónde tenía tanto poder? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Solo el tiempo lo dirá…


	2. Chapter 2

Fallen Stars ¿Demon or Angels?

Capítulo 2- ¿Qué Es Esa Cosa?

Pero antes de que estos llegasen a ella, algo se vio en los ojos de la joven. Estaba asustada acababa de ver algo horrible. Pero eso no fue lo único, sino que también vio algo justo a las espaldas de sus padres.

"papa, mama, quítense de ahí!" –alcanzo a gritar la joven antes de que sus padres dieran un paso más- "Cuidado!" –grito rápidamente-

Ambos adultos de repente por muy poco alcanzaron a girarse, pero rápidamente Shaoran consiguió conjurar un hechizo para protegerse los tres a menos de 30cm de donde estaban.

"Eso estuvo realmente cerca" –suspiro- "¿Qué es esa cosa? ¿Una sombra?"

"No lo sé, pero ha estado cerca de golpearnos a los tres" –replico su esposa todavía tratando de observar la cosa que estaba en el suelo intentando levantarse tras el impacto-

La sombra esa seguía atacando la protección del jefe de familia, lo peor es que estaba peleando casi contra una pared que le golpeaba cada vez más duro, con cada golpe, el golpe regresado era peor. Con tanto escándalo que causaba la carta al estar furiosa, consiguió que le mayor de los hijos de la pareja, se asomara por la puerta de la cocina.

"¿Pero que es ese ruido?...pero que…." –replico Arashi sin poderlo creer- "¿Qué diablos es esa cosa? ¡Kerberos, Neko Chan, Sera mejor que vean esto!" –grito Arashi –

Mientras los guardianes respondían a su llamado, la carta se volteo a verlo, al parecer ahora había cambiado de objetivo. Dirigió su ataque hacia el joven.

"Ah no conmigo no…¡Angel's Shield!" –invoco su carta de protección que sin ningún problema pudo repeler el golpe-

Cuando llegaron ambos guardianes, asustados por el repentino llamado del joven Arashi, lo cual se llevaron la sorpresa de ser atacados también, pero ambos guardianes en buen estado, se protegieron con sus escudos respectivamente.

"¿de dónde demonios salió esa cosa? Parece una carta pero…¿de quién?" – se preguntó Kerberos observando el ataque de la carta a los escudos- "Es bastante fuerte, pero le falta magia para hacer daño"

"Es cierto, pero ¿de quién es esa carta? No estoy enterada de ningún otro cards master…" –replico la tigresa al guardián de las cartas Sakura- "esto está muy extraño"

"Habrá que sellarla, es la única manera de detenerla" –respondió Shaoran- "hay que ver como lo haremos"

Al momento de que tanto como Shaoran como Arashi atacaron para intentar neutralizarla, la carta logro devolverles gran porcentaje del ataque recibido, lo cual ambos tuvieron que volver a protegerse porque si no les haría mucho daño.

Mientras tanto, la pequeña Zoe, estaba observando la situación, estaba recordando una extraña conversación que tuvo en las últimas vacaciones con su abuela paterna. ¿Acaso seria lo que la Dama Irlean intentaba advertirle?. Cuanto más lo pensaba más parecía ser acertado o lo más cercano a lo que le había dicho.

"No puede ser…" –pensó mentalmente la niña- "si esas cards son las que dijo mi abuela, entonces creo que soy la única que conoce el sello" –se preocupó mientras que seguía pensando- "pero, ese sello nunca lo intente usar, tengo miedo si fallo… tal vez les haga daño a todos… pero tampoco puedo dejar que siga atacando o los dañara igual, la magia no dura para siempre, aparte mi hermano y padre están lastimados, su magia está recibiendo el daño de la card también…" –se muerde un poco el labio- "Tendré que intentarlo" –se dijo saliendo de la protección del conjuro de su padre junto a un extraño abanico-

"¿¡Que haces!?" –grito Arashi- "¡Ten Cuidado!" –volvió a gritar-

"Descuida, se lo que hago" -la joven extendió el abanico sosteniéndolo con ambas manos- "Ahora veras, te tranquilizaras o te hare calmar" –replico observando a la carta- "Espero que funcione…" –susurro mientras que mentalmente comenzaba a recitar aquel conjuro de sellado que le había enseñado su abuela-

Repentinamente, el abanico comenzó a brillar muy intensamente cuando Zoe movió el abanico una enorme cantidad de elementos parecieron haberla asistido, no solo el viento, si no la tierra y el trueno, el agua junto al fuego también. La carta parecía no desistir, faltaba algo. Había que debilitarla.

"Hermano, llama a esa card" –grito Zoe- "Es la única que puede llegar a darle el golpe de gracia a esta carta antes de sellarla completamente"

"Está bien, no se para qué, pero bien " –tomo de su mazo de cards una blanca que tenía una figura de un ángel- "Angel's Light!" –grito Arashi invocando a la card-

Un ángel blanco con brillo dorado se hizo presente. La card sin esperar orden de su amo, se percató de lo que ocurría, rápidamente se acercó a Zoe, para luego asistir a la joven. La card ataco a la card de apariencia oscura, cuando la golpeo, la card agresiva, cambio su forma.

Era una pequeña card que reflejaba una tristeza grande y no dejaba de mirar al suelo, al parecer había sido liberada de la magia negra.

La carta pareció mirar a Zoe, que esta última estaba confundida con la apariencia de la card. La pequeña card se quedó frente de ella, esperando lo peor.

"Descuida, no te hare daño, pero será mejor que vuelvas a tu forma original, para que no te hagas más daño tú también" –sonrió la joven- "me permitirías…?"

La joven Li no pudo terminar de hablar, porque la card que tenía enfrente volvió a su forma de carta sin pleno aviso. La card en su forma original se veía un poco triste todavía. Al mirar el nombre "Demon Wind", llamo la atención de esta última.

"¿Viento endemoniado?" –leyó la joven- "pero parecía más triste, ¿Qué le habrá pasado a su dueño?" –se preguntó mentalmente-

Ambos padres, junto a él joven Arashi y los guardianes se acercaron a la niña la cual parecía confundida.

"Parece que al final era una card ¿pero de quién?" –se preguntó Sakura mirando la misma card que tenía su hija en sus manos- "¿acaso hay un juego de cards que no conocíamos?" –volteo a mirar a su esposo-

"No sabría decírtelo, Sakura" –estando Shaoran igual de desconcertado- "solo puedo asegurar que si es un juego de cards, el dueño era totalmente desconocido"

La tigresa se acercó a la joven y observo la card, para luego observar a su amo, algo no cuadraba y lo estaba pensando muy bien.

"Amo, no le parece conocida ¿se parecen a las de usted pero…con otro elemento?" –comenta preocupada- "no sabía que existieran aun todavía"

"¿las conoces?" –pregunto Arashi –

"No, pero escuche hace mucho en su vida pasada amo, un rumor de que había un usuario que había creado unas cards con orígenes totalmente demoniacos, con magia negra o mucha maldad" –se preocupó la gata- "el problema es que no se sabe quién es su dueño… nunca se molestaron en buscarlo"

Unos minutos más tarde, la familia entera y los guardianes estaban reunidos. Ni Eriol, Ni Yue o Kerberos o Neko Chan realmente no sabían al cien por ciento , que estaba ocurriendo, pero estaban todos seguros de algo.

"Había un juego de cards con propiedades oscuras-demoníacas dando vueltas por todo tomoeda"

Durante la cena las cosas marcharon bastante bien. Para entrada la noche, la familia también se fue a dormir. Pero lo que se supone que sueños eran, al menos esa noche para Zoe era una enorme pesadilla.

"Era una noche de truenos en Tokyo, Japón. Se podía ver a una persona de ropas oscuras y de rostro cubierto, sostenía un báculo extraño , en forma realmente extraña. Al parecer el usuario estaba planeando algo, pero extrañamente cuando su plan estaba por funcionar, fallo. Las cards que se venían en el sueño, incluyendo Demon Wind, habían atacado a su dueño, pero estaban cubiertas por esa sombra horrible. Al parecer las cartas habían matado a su propio creador, quedando sueltas y con algo de magia consigo".

"entonces…¿esas son cards de alguien?...¿pero de quién?" –Se preguntó la niña estando preocupada- "no puede ser, unas cards no pueden matar así a su dueño, no como lo han hecho…" –se dijo antes de volverse a quedar dormida por el cansancio-

Y de nuevo ocurrió la típica mañana. Había ruidos como de costumbre en la residencia.


End file.
